Basil's Pokemon Adventure
by Riku Masamune
Summary: When a brother and Sister run into two Legendary Pokemon from the Johto region, Lugia and Celebi, these two were sent to Kanto of ten years ago. They meet the people they know, but as Pokemon Trainers! They become trainers, as they make their way home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Starting Up - Beating Brock

A man with a bicycle arrived pulling a cart arrived in town. He stopped in front of the Professor Oak's Laboratory, "Here's the delivery."

An old man walked outside, "Ah, the Pokemon delivery. Thanks much. Now some new trainers could go on their journey."

"Yes, Professor. I'm glad I could help."

"No troubles I presume?"

"None at all, thanks to The Champion that is."

"Yes he did chase away Team Rocket."

"Your grandson, Green, he helped with the capture of these Pokemon."

"That's my grandson." The Professor coughed, "Come inside and rest."

"Sure, I'll leave in the morning."

"That's fine."

A boy watched the whole thing from his window. "I can't wait. Tomorrow I'll begin my Pokemon journey."

I ran to Professor Oak's Lab as fast as I could. The Pokemon I chose was Charmander. Every year Professor Oak gets a batch of beginner Pokemon for new trainers of the ages ten and up. Most trainers begin with a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.

A boy named Green, Professor Oak's grandson, got an Charmander, and Red got a Bulbasaur. I decided to follow the boy who got the Bulbasaur. I chose a Charmander, not only to beat Red but because Charmander was my childhood dream Pokemon. In my home region it's rare to find it. My name is Basil and I vow to be number one, but there are several better trainers. That boy with the Bulbasaur, may be tough but Green may be even tougher.

When I left town I headed to the next city Viridian. Before I knew it I was attacked by a Pidgey. Yes, a bird type! When it evolves I'll be able to use it as transportation.

Before I left Professor Oak gave me some Pokeballs and a Pokedex. I started the battle by throwing a ball, but it popped out, it was a close one though. So I ordered my Charmander to attack. It became a fierce battle, quickly. The Pidgey mostly kicked sand at my Charmander, I nicknamed him Charlie. While Charlie scratched it. I decided to stop the battle and threw another Pokeball. I waited, and it was caught! I named it Phil. I guess in a way Pokemon are like pets.

So after the battle I went back on the road to Viridian. I battled my way there, both Charlie and Phil grew stronger. I finally made it to Viridian and I went to the Poke Center, a Pokemon hospital. Kanto seems so much different, than my home country. I was there but a storm came and I woke up here. The last thing I remember was Celebi and Lugia, my sister Mint came with me, but she stayed behind. I hope she'll come on her journey soon. The only thing is that my home country is like the Isshu Region. From the geography that I read about, this region is like the past while Isshu is high-tech.

So now I decided to head into the Viridian Forest, I got a tip that's where the first Gym Leader resides. Though I could fight the Viridian Gym Leader, but I might not be strong enough. I do wonder who the leader is though. But that aside! Plenty of bug types here. Maybe I might find a Heracross, but I'd do fine with a Butterfree. I looked through the tall grass, and I thought my eyes were deceiving me, a yellow tail with the shape of a thunderbolt! A Pikachu, not a bug, but rare! "Go Charlie!" I shouted.

I began the battle and Pikachu accepted. This Pikachu looks like the type who loves to battle, he seems to be a high level. Sparks flew towards Charlie, but due to my training he had high enough speed to dodge. It was a close call. "Flamethrower!" a huge flame burst around the Pikachu and even singed a few leaves. Pikachu charged at Charlie with great speed, a quick attack. The Pikachu looked worn out because Charlie swiped as Pikachu was about to connect the hit. I showed pity for it and stopped Charlie from attacking even more. I threw my PokeBall at it and caught it with ease. I decided to name him Riley. I ran back to Viridian to heal Riley.

"You have very healthy Pokemon."

"Thanks"

"I see you've been raising them with utmost care."

"Yeah, I'm going to take on the Pewter Gym Leader."

"Well if I were you I'd not use your Pikachu."

"I just caught him."

"It seems as though you've had your Pikachu for about a month."

"He's that high of a level?"

"You must've been lucky.." She bowed, "Good luck."

I left without a word, back to training. So I ran to the forest I spotted a rare Pink Butterfree! I decided to send Phil out, he tackled the Butterfree and pinned it against a tree, "Go Pokeball!" I shouted and I caught it.

A bright light enveloped around Phil. He started to grow bigger, I grabbed my Pokedex and began to scan, "Pidgeotto, the evolved form a Pidgey. The next stage in this birds type is Pidgeot. Once this bird becomes Pidgeot it can carry it's trainer on it's back."

"I can't wait for you to become Pidgeot! But also Charizard can fly. So either way, I can't wait!" I kept marching towards Pewter City. The exit came closer but then a horde of Beedrill started to attack us. I sent out Charlie and Riley. I heard a voice, "Charmander, go!" It was a boy with brown spiky hair, "Get out of here, I can handle them!"

"I'll help."

"You act like, Red and look like him too. But whatever."

"Well we picked the same starter."

"Well after this, how about we duel?"

"Fine! Your Charmander better not faint!"

"Back at you!" Green got pumped.

"Flamethrower!" we both shouted, and I ordered Riley, "Thunder Bolt!" They all buzzed off, "Okay, you ready?"

"Call back your Pikachu. It'll be Charmander against Charmander."

"I know." The laser flew and Riley was recalled. The two Charmanders glared at each other, "Let's make a deal. The loser will give up one valuable item or cash to the winner."

"I was going to anyways." Green flicked his hair back arrogantly. We didn't give any commands, we just let are Pokemon clash. Midway through the battle, I couldn't tell which one was mine. The battle became heated and a fire started.

"Polliwhirl, Water Gun!" it was the trainer, Red.

"Red, why'd you have to interfere?" Green shouted. We both recalled our Chamander but mine began to glow. It now became Charmeleon. Green faced me, "Here." he tossed me a stone with a lighting bolt on it, "I would've lost any way. But we'll continue our duel at the Indigo League."

"Deal!" we shook hands and he walked off.

"How did you beat Green? He's been my rival since we were children."

"I just got lucky." Since I knew I could beat Red I walked off towards Pewter City without saying a word. When I got there the city was crowded and there was a sign post that said Competition Today! Come and see if you can beat the Pewter City Leader: Brock. So I broke my through the crowd and signed up, Red was right behind me. So I was given my number and was ordered to stand in line.

The competition was heated and Brock's Onix kept defeating each opponent one-by-one. Green was up next and beat him easily with his Charmeleon. My turn was next and I sent out my Charmeleon, "Trying to imitate the last battle, boy?" Brock asked in a cool but rough voice, "But I'm going to rock your world!" He sent out a Graveler, "Roll out!"

"Dodge it! And counter with Fire Blast to slow him down!" Charmeleon jumped up and breathed fire, "Alright next Tail Whip and send him flying!" and Charmeleon did just that.

"Maybe I'm the one who just got rocked." Brock sighed, "Return!" the laser flew and Graveler went inside the ball, "Let's shake things up! Go Rhyhorn!"

"The leaders last Pokemon against the Challenger! What will he do?"

"Charlie, Seismic Toss!"

"Earthquake!" Rhyhorn's attack beat Charlie.

"Return! Go, Butterfree! Poison Powder followed by Confusion!"

"Using a flying type to avoid Rhyhorn, smart move." Rhyhorn slowed down and fell to the ground unconscious.

"And the Challenger Basil wins in an impressive victory."

"Good job, Basil." Both Pokemon returned to their owners, "I gotta admit, I didn't expect you to have an odd colored Butterfree, or even have such a Pokemon as a bug. Not many trainers have Pokemon like that." Brock put his hand out, "I commend your efforts with this badge and my handshake." he handed me my badge.

"My first gym victory!"

"The next gym is in Cerulean City. Good luck."

"Thanks." I got off of the platform and Red's turn came up, I didn't want to watch the battle so I headed to my next destination, Cerulean City. I opened the map and I have to go through Mount Moon to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Enter Team Rocket - Mount Moon

When I entered the cave it was extremely bright, a tall man in black with a giant red R on his shirt approached me, "Sorry Kid, this is a restricted area."

"I'm no kid, the names Basil." I drew my Poke Ball, "Charlie, go!"

"So you wanna fight, eh? Lance beat us when we tried stealing the bundle of starters, and you're no Lance. Once I send you crying your Pokemon will be mine."

"Me, cry? I'm older than you think!"

The Team Rocket Grunt sent out a Zubat, "I'll show you the power of Team Rocket!" he smiled, "Super Sonic!" Zubat let out a horrible screech

I covered my ears and tried to search for an attack, "Ember!" Charmeleon glared at the Zubat to intimidate it and blew an ember in it's path. The ember even hit the team rocket grunt.  
>The Team Rocket grunt recalled Zubat, okay try this one on for size! Koffing go!"<br>I couldn't help but laugh, "This should be easy work! Slash!"  
>"Self Destruct!" he laughed. Before Charlie could react Koffing exploded next to a fuel tank, I was caught in the blast. As the smoke cleared, "Go home, and give me all of you're Pokemon."<br>"Never!" I panted. I noticed that my badge case flew out of my bag.  
>"So you beat a gym leader but you couldn't beat me." He began to laugh harder and into a chuckle.<p>

"Basil, save your breath. I'll take care of this punk." It was Green, my only friend. Well, I consider him a friend, "You should go to the Pokemon Center, and have you're Pokemon get restored back to their former strength."

"Thanks." But just as I was about to turn around, Celebi showed up. Vision's of my accident shot through my head. Mint and I were on a raft trying to explore then Lugia caused a massive tidal wave and Celebi spirited us away. That's when I awoke at Pallet Town. "Celebi! Can you take me back to my home town?" I forgot the name of it because of the accident. Celebi shook her head no, but she began to give off a blinding glow. I blinked. Celebi was gone.

The Team Rocket grunt recalled Zubat, okay try this one on for size! Koffing go!"  
>I couldn't help but laugh, "This should be easy work! Slash!"<p>

"Self Destruct!"  
>"Quick, Tail Whip!" Koffing hit the Team Rocket Grunt in the head and bounced towards the back, and exploded.<p>

"How did a kid anticipate my attack?"

"I just had a sense of deja vu, that's all." I lied, Celebi must have come to my aid and sent me back in time. I'll still count that as a loss that no one will remember. Green entered the cave at the same time he did in the future.  
>"What happened here?"<br>"This Team Rocket member used Self Destruct in the cave."  
>"I meant with the lights"<br>"I guess-"  
>The Rocket Grunt laughed, "It's all part of our boss' vision for the future. We're only after rare Pokemon."<br>"Well Basil, shall we take care of them all and get this cave back in order?"

"You bet!" I nodded.

This was a fun time, chasing the Rocket Grunts, I got to see lots of Pokemon too. Green ran on ahead, I saw a staggering Zubat so I decided I wanted to capture it. As I searched my belt for an empty PokeBall my arm was moved.

"That wouldn't be right." The boy turned his cap backwards, "These Zubat aren't in prime condition to be caught. I'd do the same, but it just would leave a me sour note." He looked at me, I knew his face, "I'm Red. I just started my journey not to long ago."

"I'm Basil. I saw you battle Brock."

"So you were there." He turned his cap back, "Well let's clear out Team Rocket."

It was odd... It seemed as if I've known Red my whole life. But I'm from the future. So that can be, unless... "Charlie! Help out!" Charmeleon came out of his ball in a daze. He gave me the look _'What do you want?'_, "We're clearing the bad guys out of here to save the Zubat!" Red and I battled our way through Mount Moon. But I don't think that this will be the last time we'll see Team Rocket.

Red headed to Cerulean City, but I decided to stay behind and see the sites. I set up camp, but it would be nice if I had a companion. My thoughts traveled back to my Sister. Was she in the future, or did Celebi send her back as well? I opened my PokeDEX, "Celebi"

"No information. Unknown Pokemon."

"Lugia"

"No information. Unknown Pokemon."

"What could be the meaning of this? Why doesn't the PokeDEX know?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be battling Misty by now?"

"Oh, it's you Green. Have a seat."

"I guess I could join you. You seem so glum."

"The PokeDEX is broken. Pokemon I know to exist aren't in the database."

"Really? Perhaps grandpa may know?"

"Oh yeah, you're Professor Oak's grandson. I'll give him a call when I make it to Cerulean."

Riley came out of the ball and ran towards a mysterious sound. "Riley! Come back!"  
>"C'mon, let's go get your Pikachu." As we dashed to get Riley, I called out Phil "Sandstorm on the fire!" I called him back after he blew the fire out. We climbed the mountain and saw some creatures dancing around a giant stone. I pulled our my PokeDEX and scanned them, "On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired CLEFAIRY go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains."<p>

"So that's what a Clefairy looks like." Green smirked. Well when Sunrise comes, I'll capture it!"

"I don't know. From what Red was saying, it may be wrong. In summary he said that if a Pokemon isn't in a state to be caught in, then it's best to wait."

"You spoke with Red? Though that may be wisdom, but we all have our own ways of doing things."

"He also helped clearing out Team Rocket. When you ran on ahead, he came behind. He's in Cerulean now."

"Well, I hate to interrupt the 'Clefairy Ritual' but I'm going to capture one!" Green jumped to his feet, "Alright Clefairy! Who wants to battle?" He tossed a PokeBall in the air, "Charmander!" He smiled at me, "Basil, I'll show you a researcher captures Pokemon."

"Don't you mean 'researcher's son'?"

"Details, who needs 'em? I do plan on joining grandpa one day, but he told me that I should see the world first."

After the Clefairy stopped whimpering Riley came to my side and jumped into his ball. What looked like the leader faced Green's Charmander and began to wiggle it's fingers. A splash of water hit Charmander.

"So that's Metronome, eh?"

"Metronome, it does a random attack?"

"That's right, a perfect partner to help gramps out with research. Ember!" Flames surrounded the Clefairy, "Now that it's panicking..." Green threw a PokeBall, "I'll capture it." He smirked. The ball wiggled around and teleported.

"Where'd the ball go!?"

"To Oak. He stores all Pokemon that you capture past six. But if you got your PokeDEX from a different region, then that Professor will hold on to them."

"I see now. Congratulations on the capture."

"Ah, no problem. It was a cinch." He jumped down the cliffside, "Well let's go to Cerulean together. But after that, you're on your own."

I nodded in agreement. So we headed to Cerulean. But for some strange reason, that name just calls out to me like it's a piece of home.


End file.
